


Favor

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 是啊，这可是斯内普，他当然会觉得“我需要你来干我”比“我需要帮助”容易说出口。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “由于肖战粉丝举报，导致AO3在中国大陆无法进入，本文目前仅有墙外人士和可使用翻墙工具的用户可观看。这句话由作者的朋友代为添加，作者衷心期盼墙倒的一天。望所有读者阅读愉快，我们有缘在本平台再度相见。”
> 
> 食用说明：  
> 1.莱姆斯·卢平×西弗勒斯·斯内普，ABO设定，莱A斯O；  
> 2.时间线阿兹卡班的囚徒。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“请用药，卢平教授。”

莱姆斯从正在批改的作业上抬起头来，愣了一下才低头看到头上顶着个盘子的小精灵，盘子中央放着一只高脚杯，里边盛着热气腾腾的浑浊液体，同此前的一样。

“谢谢，我会趁热服用。”莱姆斯拿起魔药，同时记住了小精灵两只耳朵不对称的绒毛和腰间的黄色茶巾，“你叫什么名字？”

“艾可。”小精灵说。

它把盘子抱在怀里，低低地鞠了一躬，后退着绕到桌子那一边，啪地幻影移形了。

莱姆斯若有所思地看着手里的杯子。斯内普打发小精灵来送药，这很正常，如果不是此前对方总是自己拿给他的话。就职之前他的确被告知过会由斯内普提供狼毒药剂，但他当时没期待着每个月会因为这个多见到对方几次，也许是斯内普仍对他的另一重倾向深怀恐惧，非得看着他把药喝下去才放心吧。不管原因是什么，这次斯内普让小精灵来送药，都是打破常规了。

不过合理的解释多不胜数，同为教职工，莱姆斯自是清楚教七个年级会有多忙。他正力图减少今晚变形导致的工作进度滞后，没准斯内普也在为了同样的原因赶工，作为黑魔法防御术课的代课教师，他这周得多备一门课。

至少药的味道和从前一样，莱姆斯喝了一小口立刻全身颤抖——难喝的程度别无二致。如果他足够正直的话，他应该想着在学校里变形可能造成的后果来鼓励自己把它喝下去，然而当那股味道还在他嘴里的时候，唯一能给他勇气继续的是他兜里的糖果。谢天谢地，今晚的变形过后，他有三周的时间不必再见到它。

“啊，天哪。”莱姆斯感叹，他掷下空杯子，飞快地剥出一粒奶油巧克力塞进嘴里。有了霍格沃茨发放的薪资，他能负担起更高档的零食了。

舌头也得到充分的安抚之后，莱姆斯才发现问题所在。出于Alpha的本能，他疑惑地嗅闻着。只要不是临近满月，莱姆斯从来不会拒绝学生的请教，所以这办公室里残留着驳杂的信息素痕迹，他也早习惯了。然而这一个是新的，很淡，厚重而清苦，肯定不属于此前来过的任何一个Omega学生。

对信息素的感应带着他找到了那个高脚杯，莱姆斯花了一会儿工夫（这一会儿他大概看起来像个变态一样）确定信息素来自杯柱和底座，看来，是一个发情的Omega用带汗的手拿过了杯子，将它交给小精灵。

这人选只有一个。

离日落还有大概一小时，莱姆斯起身，决定到斯内普那边去看看。以后者的个性，是绝不会到Omega隔离室去的。他不打算进屋，只是要确保气味别散到其他的地方去，城堡里很可能有刚分化的年轻Alpha，嗅到成熟Omega热潮期的气味，难免丧失理智。平时莱姆斯用不着管这个闲事，斯内普肯定会把措施做得滴水不漏（不是双关），但既然斯内普今天分心到都没把杯子擦干净、也没交代小精灵这么做，此次的情况想必非同寻常。

不过等到达地下教室附近，莱姆斯意识到斯内普还是比他预想中要理智一些。这里的空气中同样混杂着上百名孩子留下的气味，他相当确定旁边的空教室里这几天还有青少年亲热过（勇气可嘉），但没有迹象表明附近有一个正处在热潮期的Omega。

办公室门设了咒语，贸然开门后果会很惨痛。莱姆斯不能责备对方的自卫本能，但要是一个不知情的斯莱特林学生过来找院长说句话都可能被烧焦一只手，未免过火了些。

“请恕我冒昧。”他低声说。当然斯内普是听不到的，但直接对对方的领域进行处置，感觉会很奇怪。

莱姆斯在办公室门前后十英尺的走廊留下了驱逐咒和防盗咒，以避免学生们的靠近。斯内普的性别和他自己的狼人身份一样，在教职工内部是公开的，如果别的教师发现这些咒语，应该能马上猜到斯内普出了什么事，采取其他措施。

眼下他的没有时间做别的了，太阳即将落到环绕城堡的群山之后，莱姆斯匆匆赶回办公室，将门反锁，迎接他不那么痛苦了的变形。

******

即便有狼毒药剂帮助维持理智，重新变回人形后，莱姆斯还是会感到全身都像被碾碎榨干了一样极端不适，胃部绞成一团。他很想直接躺在地板上睡过整个上午，但他已经没吃昨天的晚餐，再饿两顿只会让身体状况更糟，而他还有七个年级要教。

他立刻想起了斯内普，对方应该要代他上今早五年级的黑魔法防御术课（布置更多关于杀死狼人的作业），但眼下很难说这还是否可行。莱姆斯用手肘支撑自己，丢脸地呻吟着从桌子底下爬出来，现在要到讲台上他根本没把握能站稳。

小精灵准时送来了早餐：一大碗粥、煎饼和少量培根。与迟钝的身体相反，变形完成后莱姆斯的感官会变得异常敏感，这进一步损耗着他的精力。此刻，油和肉的气味冲进他的鼻子里，他立刻变得更反胃了。

“不会比狼毒药剂更恶心的。”他给自己鼓劲，抓起勺子，决定从不那么刺鼻的甜粥开始。

“那可真是满怀感激的言论。”斯内普推门而入，冷冰冰地说。

“无疑贬低你的劳动。”莱姆斯赶忙站起来，踉跄了一下，“我非常感激你每月帮我——”

“免了。”斯内普打断道。仔细观察的话能看出魔药教师此刻很累，但他站得很稳，气味也没有异样。

“虽然我不想再给你添麻烦了，但你那里还有剩余的活力滋补药剂吗？”莱姆斯问。

“有很多五年级学生交上来的声称是它的东西。你想试试它们能用多久毒死你的话，我没意见。”斯内普说。

“那么——”

“省省吧，我倒是很乐意看见你昏倒在讲台上，但校长不会允许的。”

莱姆斯想提出反对意见，他确定邓不利多不会因为斯内普在热潮期拒绝代课责备他，但斯内普的表情使他把话咽了下去。黑发男人抿着嘴，蜡黄的面颊泛起一点血色，他觉得羞愧——不，更准确的形容应该是丢脸。

“我喝了抑制剂。”斯内普说，防备地绷紧肩膀，“效力足够强劲，三小时内不会出现任何问题。”

这么说斯内普知道是他去过了，当然，斯内普会在门前设置识别和警报咒。想到自己走来走去地确保学生安全时，对方可能正在屋里神志不清地为自己可能被一个Alpha闯入侵犯而惶恐，莱姆斯颇觉歉疚。

“我在杯子上感觉到了你的信息素。”他解释道，“很抱歉，我不是有意要闯进你的领地。”

斯内普点点头，“……那是个失误。”

“无意冒犯，但你在……当时的状态下还能完成这么复杂的药剂，实在令人钦佩。”莱姆斯真诚地说。

斯内普一边嘴角抽搐了一下，没吭声，但也没有要离开的意思。看样子势必要由莱姆斯引领话题走向了。

“我不会告诉任何人。”他保证道，“请相信我，我非常理解保持隐私的重要性。”

斯内普再次点了点头，看向别处，嘴巴轻微地活动着，像在咀嚼什么难以下咽的东西。

“呃，先说明我不是想干涉。”莱姆斯用上他对待最胆怯的学生的口吻说，“你刚才说你服用了强效的抑制剂，就我所知这会——”

“对生育系统造成伤害，庞弗雷夫人充分警告过我了。”斯内普平板地说，“我对大着肚子走来走去没有任何兴趣。”

“我想也是。”莱姆斯尴尬地说。

热潮并非疾病，而是正常的生理周期，使用药物对之进行调节在Omega中间是很常见的做法；但强行中断或者终止已经发生的热潮，除了身体损伤外，还可能造成信息素紊乱，进而引起此后热潮期的失控。对这些，斯内普了解得肯定比他清楚得多，既然对方无意解答，莱姆斯最好还是收起无用的关心。他们不是也不会是朋友，牢记这点才能避免越界，以防打破他们好不容易达成的微妙和平。

“为了缓解更麻烦的副作用，我得在本次热潮期内采取一些正常的信息素平衡措施。”斯内普缓慢地说，现在他的黑眼睛死死盯着莱姆斯了。

“噢。”莱姆斯只能说。

“我需要你来干我。”斯内普说。

莱姆斯吃惊地张开了嘴，他立刻意识到这不礼貌，咯哒一声把它合上了。是啊，这可是斯内普，他当然会觉得“我需要你来干我”比“我需要帮助”容易说出口。

“你可以把这理解为还人情。”斯内普补充道。嗯，比起帮助自己的人，他确实像是会更相信亏欠自己的人的类型。

莱姆斯快速地眨了几下眼睛，“你知道我的状态，如果是今天的话我可能没法……发挥功能。你懂的。”

“明晚。”斯内普惜字如金地说，“我会继续服用常规的抑制剂，以免完全丧失理智，出现……过度索取。”

话都到这份上了，莱姆斯还能说什么？

“好的。”他咽下突然分泌的唾液，“谢谢你的信任。”

斯内普皱起眉头，不着痕迹地后退了一点，莱姆斯飞快地抬起下巴露出咽喉以示屈从。他没法抑制自己的Alpha本能对即将与热潮期Omega结合这一事实的躁动，而且还是与西弗勒斯·斯内普，他把自己推到了什么境地啊。

“明晚八点来我办公室。”斯内普说完便转身走了出去，黑色长袍在他身后翻卷飞扬。

莱姆斯转向自己凉掉的早餐，对适才发生的对话一点真实感也没有。好吧，不管怎么说，现在恢复体力对他来说更重要了。

******

第二天除了四节魔药课，斯内普一次都没有在办公室外露面，从饭桌上几位同事相互使眼色的样子来看，他的热潮期也不是什么秘密了。莱姆斯一整天都在吞咽本能分泌的Alpha唾液，他用了掩盖剂，但还是有好几个学生问他是不是马上要去约会。

莱姆斯只好苦笑，他可不会把“斯内普”和“约会”放在一个句子里。

七点五十分，他来到斯内普办公室门口，不知道是因为他预期着要闻到，还是因为今天斯内普没有做那么多的措施，莱姆斯已经隐隐能闻出那股清苦的气息。他屏住呼吸压下过快的心跳，把门打开了一点，尽快闪身进入，再转身锁死。

Omega信息素裹挟着渴望结合的意愿铺天盖地朝他袭来，莱姆斯立刻呛了两口，他有好多年没碰过任何人了。他的小腹开始抽搐，热意扩散开来。

也许是抑制剂的缘故，斯内普令人难以置信地还在工作，他有条不紊地密封起那些易受污染的魔药和设备，将它们放进一个个柜子里；那双手有着无与伦比的精准与灵活，运用魔法时仿若弹奏琴键。斯内普突然回过头来，莱姆斯立刻发现自己正字面意义地流着口水观察对方的动作，他的脸一下子烧了起来，只想夺门而逃。

“完全没有必要为这个尴尬。”斯内普却并没有不悦，“既然你接下来要连着干我大概八小时，我认为看一看不算什么。”

莱姆斯畏缩了一下，“你非得这么说吗？”

“考虑到你到这来的目的，我不觉得保持优雅有任何意义。”斯内普说，略微用力地关上最后一个柜子门，“要是你准备好了的话，可以去卧室了。”

他小心翼翼地跟着斯内普穿过藏在一排架子后的那扇木门，这感觉比他想象中更私密，不仅仅是空气中有更多信息素的问题，他是真正地踏进了对方的个人生活。这个房间的家具以深色调为主，极简风格，收拾得近乎刻板，感觉几乎就像是斯内普本人。

莱姆斯犹豫了一下，虚掩房门，或许潜在的逃生通道能使对方自在一些。与此同时，斯内普已经干脆利落地脱掉了一半衣服，他的皮肤泛红，在灯光下有潮湿的光泽，昭示着真正的热潮即将开始。

“等一下。”莱姆斯慌忙说，“有件事我希望能说明。”

“我有吃避孕药，如果你是想问这个。”斯内普不耐烦地说。

“呃，不！”他根本没想过这个问题，“我是想说，要是今晚之后的一段时间你不想见到我，或者厌恶我的靠近，这都是正常的现象。你不需要为这个烦心。”

斯内普的手停在皮带上，他稍微有点好奇地看了Alpha一眼。

“我本来就不觉得见到你是什么值得享受的事，我还以为你能意识到这点呢。”他说。

“这就是问题所在。”莱姆斯解释道，“要不是出于生理需要，你永远不会跟我上床。”

斯内普的嘴唇猛地一动，似乎要说什么，又强行吞了回去。

“我做过相关的了解，其中提到一种常见现象。当然它们不一定会发生在你身上，但是，我觉得你最好还是有心理准备。”莱姆斯磕磕绊绊地说，“你不是唯一痛恨失去控制，却分化成为Omega的人。有很多人在被生理需要驱使，与不亲密或不信任的对象上床之后，会产生……产生被强暴了的感觉。”

“你是说，我会觉得我，邀请你来，强暴我自己。”斯内普的语气足以给整个房间的空气降温，“你觉得我是那种不知道自己在干什么的Omega？”

“我不是那个意思。”莱姆斯说，“你完全明白自己在首肯什么——这也是我同意的原因，但感受并不总是听从理智的控制。你即将进入一段无法自由选择的时间，你的……你的身体事后可能会认为，你并不是自愿的。”

斯内普长长地出了口气，抬手指向门口。

“要是你觉得这会对你的良心造成负担，最好趁现在滚出去。”

他并非有意无礼，至少不全是，莱姆斯能看出对方的瞳孔已经扩大了，手指因为克制自己的努力而发抖。

“我也不是那个意思。”他回答，从口袋里掏出准备好的东西，“就是想在开始前说清这点，如果你觉得没问题，我也没有。”

斯内普没回应他的话，他直盯着莱姆斯——手里的口塞。

“这个，我觉得或许能让我俩都放心些。”莱姆斯轻松地说，“不必担心意外标记的问题。”

“那就是你无法说不了。”斯内普说。

“考虑到接下来的情况，我真不觉得我会。”莱姆斯在脑后摸索着皮带的搭扣，“再说，我也很希望能还你的人情。”

他总算成功把那团橡胶固定在了嘴里，有一瞬间，斯内普脸上闪过最轻微的懊悔。但没有时间留给更多对话了，Omega的热潮像个重磅炸弹，在屋子里炸开。

*****


	2. Chapter 2

热，这是斯内普在那刻的唯一感觉。

除每年必要的一两次与从事相关职业的Alpha交媾之外，他没有让任何Alpha碰过他。大概是长期被人操纵后的过敏反应，斯内普无法忍受被（一下子找不到更准确的形容）狼吞虎咽、吃干抹净，即便是性工作者，他也从不雇佣同一个人两次。那些Alpha受过专业训练，他会要求他们在床上保持平静和被动，由他使用。他们中的一个人曾提到，对他做到这点要容易些，因为斯内普是少见的气味苦涩的Omega，闻起来既不甜蜜也不柔顺，对Alpha来说缺乏诱惑力。他因为多余的聊天扣了那个Alpha的酬劳。

通常斯内普会将必须进行性行为的热潮调整至假期进行，然而随着年纪的增长，他的生育期将过，身体自发地开始催促他。这次发情来得猝不及防，没给他多少选择。太长时间没有通过正常途径纾解，信息素的失衡导致他此刻就像被丢进沸腾的坩埚一样。

斯内普眨掉流进眼睛里的汗水，过了一会他周围的世界才回来，蒙着一层暖色的雾，而卢平——Alpha此刻成了房间唯一清晰的东西，他的信息素呼应着Omega的热潮急速扩散，在空气中似乎闪闪发光。斯内普摆脱余下的衣物，长长地呻吟了一声，他的阴茎半勃，两腿之间凝聚起一团沉甸甸的疼痛，肌肉在肛塞周围不规则地收缩。他粗鲁地把那玩意扯出来丢掉，戴上它跟情趣毫无关系，只是他在清理过后嫌腿间的生理性液体太麻烦。

立刻，此前受阻的温热体液淌过他的大腿，昭示他处于情动之中已有多长时间。现在空气中他的气味连他自己都觉浓郁，渴望——恳求着被Alpha的阳具填满、贯穿，被结牢牢锁住；如此淫荡，不知羞耻。斯内普深吸一口气，他非把自己交给那一面不可了。

卢平在原地没有动弹，但凡他能像个像样的Alpha那样主动掌控局面，斯内普就能省下不少无谓的心理活动。Alpha的眼睛先是被滚到一边的肛塞吸引，而后全凭本能地转到Omega两腿之间，贪婪地盯着滑落的透明粘液，咬紧嘴里的口塞试图吞咽。这么做很困难，已经开始有唾液从他的嘴角流出来了，他的身体紧绷，裤子前方鼓起不容忽视的一大块。斯内普都奇怪他怎么还没有扑上来。

是因为你没有足够的吸引力，他的Omega本能说。他为自己无法充分诱惑目标Alpha感到沮丧，并因此愤怒起来，斯内普几乎是冲上前和对方胸膛相贴，手伸进对方的裤子然后——哦。Alpha的热度和重量在他手里，已经完全硬了，这认知点燃了斯内普的全部神经。他吞咽着，抵御势不可挡的原始冲动：下跪，臣服、膜拜，将它吸入口中。他的手指松松地握住那粗壮的阳物，上下滑动直到顶端渗出液体，他真的很想知道卢平尝起来是什么味道。

但另一件事更加紧迫：卢平发出不堪重负的声音，他闭上眼睛，紧握双拳，将嘴里的橡胶球咬得咯吱作响；他的信息素则传递着与自制完全相反的讯息，蛮横的掠夺本性显露出冰山一角。斯内普暴躁地咆哮，一把将对方推倒在床上，按住Alpha的胸膛，一手把他的裤子扯到腿根处。卢平没穿内裤，这个认知不知道为什么又在他脑后腾起一团火焰，他想着卢平在学生面前走来走去，温和耐心、传道授业，而这个可观的肉棒就在他两腿间晃荡。是的，他可以就在讲台上前骑他，让所有人看到他们谦谦有礼的卢平教授是个什么货色；他们可以让全校听着，这样想起来可是相当不赖。

斯内普抓紧终于暴露在空气中的阴茎时Alpha弹动了一下，发现斯内普直接将阳物引向穴口，卢平从口塞后发出反对的声音，双手终于有所动作，抓住斯内普按在自己胸膛上那只手。虚伪，斯内普冷笑一声，以膝盖为支点沉身坐下，伴随着一个湿漉漉的声音，在他的体重与对方下意识的挺腰下，阳具整根没入Omega体内，臀瓣与卵丸相触。

斯内普迸出一声尖叫。

太过了，Omega颤抖着倒伏下来，弓起后背，额头无力地抵着对方的锁骨。他的身体已经润滑充分，但几乎没有扩张，此前使用的肛塞相比Alpha的阴茎远远不够。现在他极度敏感的后穴被直接撑开填满，强烈的刺激把他的头脑都冲散了，感官中只剩下那根占有他的阴茎，以及它在他体内撑开的形状。

抑制剂使得斯内普不会完全丧失意识，不少Omega会这么做，作为一种情趣，这样他们的发情期就不会完全是一片混沌的潮热；斯内普则是因为他无法信任把全无意识的自己交付给他人。但此前与那些受雇来到他床上的Alpha交媾的时候，他也从未如此急切，想让对方失控、撕开那副该死的绅士面孔狠狠干他——尤其是在卢平说出那句“还人情”之后。这个Alpha应当想要占有他、征服他甚至蹂躏他，而绝对不是补偿；他不是为了这个顶着发情期给卢平熬药，他不是个婊子。

他不会停止，他只是需要停下一会儿，从那阵令他全身抽搐的冲击中回神，然后再——

两只灼烫的手抓住了他的胯部，斯内普倒抽一口冷气，对方毫无预警地坐了起来，他只来得及看清Alpha大睁的眼睛，眼角泛红，写满兽欲。他终究还是达到了目的，斯内普为此窃喜了半秒钟，然后他整个人都被抬起来，再狠狠地按下去，完全被Alpha的阴茎贯穿。再一次。又一次。

现在是他在为自己的决定付出代价了：尖叫很快减弱成哽咽的悲鸣，斯内普的手胡乱挥动，无力地抓挠对方的胸膛和脖子。要是他没吃那些抑制剂，就会摆动臀部迎合，除了Alpha的鸡巴什么都不管，此刻疼痛与恐惧却使他犹豫，反倒任由对方摆布。

但疼痛消退得很快，Omega的身体本就是为此刻预备，斯内普一手握拳砸在对方肩上，在既快又狠的顶动中调整呼吸。他会拿回主动权，他可不是在床上由着Alpha为所欲为的那种Omega，屈服有违他的本性。他可不是靠着这个活下来的。

但卢平挨上那一拳就立刻停止了，或者说尽力如此，他的胯部仍小幅度地挺动，手指过分用力地抓紧，斯内普会得到至少两块淤青了。他含着口塞发出一个微弱的询问，声线发抖，饱含情欲。

“啊，妈的。”斯内普咕哝，他重新将对方按倒在床上，就着相连的姿势转了个身，两人都因此发出长长的呻吟。

而后便只剩下肉体的摩擦与碰撞、口唇间的淫靡之音，他骑着Alpha的阳具，起伏着、摇摆着，寻找能令他俩都陷入疯狂的节奏，而后维持它，不断改变它。他们达成了默契，除了快感什么都不想，除了竭尽所能操干对方的身体什么都不在乎。

从某一刻起，卢平再度起身，将他嵌进两臂之间，这感觉很对，很合适。Alpha的手指揉捏他的胸部，而后兵分两路，一只包裹他的咽喉、迫使他抬起下巴，一只探向他的阴茎。斯内普向后倒去，放肆地呻吟着，快速地手淫，命令Alpha揉捏他的双球，感受他高潮前阴囊的紧绷。

几下撸动他便射满自己胸腹，但Omega的欲望尚未得到满足，他继续骑动，身体完全变得湿滑柔软，敞开欢迎更为粗暴的入侵。很快卢平也咆哮着释放，斯内普突然感到一丝遗憾——他想要听到对方没有口塞阻隔的声音，想看到卢平的脸，了解自己对这个Alpha干了什么。但Alpha膨胀的结随即夺走了他的所有想法，他没有停止，在自己内部同样达到高潮后还在摆动臀部，直到他们都倒在床上，像对勺子那样扣在一起，因为过度刺激战栗不止。

Alpha紧扣下颌、口部靠近他后颈的腺体，在高潮失神后的脆弱阶段，这本应令他惊慌失措，但他感觉到的是橡胶。那玩意儿已经变得湿淋淋的，多余的唾液从对方的下巴滴落，他很安全，不会非自愿地陷入联结——直至此刻斯内普才意识到这份周到的重要性。卢平的手臂仍然环着他，来回移动，像对待小动物那样安抚他悸动的身体。Alpha的信息素变得和平时接近了，但更满足、更富于保护欲，赞颂怀中的Omega为他所做的一切，就好像这副讨人厌的躯壳是什么稀世珍宝，就好像斯内普值得。

斯内普完全放松下来，汗涔涔、暖洋洋地，他好多年没有觉得这么温暖了。然后他记起卢平是要还他的人情。

他一时不能确定自己是在身体上还是信息素上对这个念头起了反应，卢平立刻收回了手，然而他们接下来的一段时间都会被结锁在一起，一时间Alpha的双手无处安放，一只隔在两人之间、环住他自己的腹部，另一只尴尬地抬着。微凉的空气立刻侵入斯内普的皮肤，他叹了口气。

“行行好，把那玩意儿拿掉。”他说，“既然你在高潮的时候没咬我，我觉得这段时间也不会。”

以他俩现在的状态，解开卢平脑后的皮带扣着实需要一番艰苦而搞笑的努力，斯内普咬着牙，努力不因为两人连接处被牵动发出呻吟。最终卢平成功了，活动着肯定已经酸痛不已的下颌，偷偷摸摸地擦拭嘴边的唾液。他听到那东西被丢在枕头上的声音，离得很近，显然是准备要下一轮的时候再戴上。

“你，呃，感觉怎么样？”卢平问，当然他是会搞事后谈话的类型。

“还不错。”斯内普回答，评估了一下体内暂时潜伏的热潮，“摄取了足够的信息素，接下来的二十分钟左右我都会比较理智。下一轮前我得喝点水。”

“我的结，那个，通常会持续三十分钟以上。”卢平说，就好像作为Alpha中的Alpha是什么令人羞愧的事，“我的信息素水平很高。”

斯内普不耐烦地抓住卢平不知所措的手，搭在自己身前，“那我的清醒也会维持更久，这个我们待会儿再想办法。”

“我们”，这个词顺理成章地从他口中溜了出来。他本不该感觉奇怪，他们正处在一个亲密的情境下，是他挑上了这个Alpha，允许对方与自己共度热潮期。跟卢平上床并非一时的突发奇想，但他在更年轻的时候也从未有过这个念头，那时对他来说卢平是个孱弱的Alpha，不管体格还是信息素都缺少这一性别所需的强势和力量，仅仅从生理吸引的角度来说，连布莱克都是更好的选择。这样的Alpha却很适合教师的位置，他们能给学生带来安全感，又使学生愿意听他们的话，还不易与那些信息素不稳定的青少年发生纠葛。斯内普私下认为如果卢平不是狼人的话，他早就该到讲台上了。

事情变得不同是在与卢平重逢之后，出现在他面前的男人远比这个年纪应看起来的苍老，卢平的头发已经发白，神色和声音却仍然温和。经历过像他那么多的苦难的人不应该那么温和。卢平伸手与他相握，力度恰到好处，那一刻斯内普下意识地找到了空气中对方的信息素，浑厚而充满生命力，像野火过后的葱郁草原。这个男人如此坚韧，绝不放弃希望，绝不越过底线，绝不因自己的遭遇迁怒他人；他一生都如此面对生活，以斯内普永远无法做到的方式。

只一个瞬间，他的Omega本能就已经决定要信任卢平，余下的所有借口都只是为了说服他顽固不化的理智和自尊而已。而这个人，如他所料，友好到难以置信。现在他信任卢平的理由开始令他挫败，对方甚至在床上都恪守距离和礼节，不愿给他丝毫压力，因为对卢平来说他斯内普也远不算什么亲密的对象。斯内普不该介意这点的，但他的确如此。

“我不是为了这个给你做狼毒药剂。”斯内普说。

“什么？你当然不是！”卢平正设法拽过一张毯子包裹他俩，“我让你这么想了吗？我完全不是那个意思，你在答应邓不利多的时候，不可能预料到……眼下的情况。”

你一无所知，斯内普想。

“我不想你认为自己是为了得到药剂跟我上床，我有我的理由给你那些药剂，跟这个无关。”斯内普说，“我也不会因为你拒绝跟我上床就停止供药。”

卢平沉默了一小会儿。

“我真的没那么想过。”他说，“你提供的药剂减少了我很多的痛苦，尽管你根本不必那么做。即便你要停止提供，也是完全合理的，不需要用这个作为威胁。”

斯内普有些烦躁，这些空洞的赞美之词令他恶心，特别是对方的结还塞在他屁股里的时候。

“我不希望你觉得自己像个男妓！”他厉声说。

卢平再开口的时候，似乎完全被惊呆了，这令他感觉好了一点，因为显然卢平从头到尾都没有过那样的念头。

“为什么你觉得我会……”卢平醒悟过来，“哦，是因为我说还人情吗？那是你的话，我以为这么想能让你好过一点，因为，那什么，你好像对这件事很不舒服。我想或许把这个想成……感谢，对你来说比较容易接受。”

“我知道那些狼人是怎样的。”Omega那部分正逼着他对刚上了自己的Alpha坦诚，无所谓了，“做任何来钱快的工作，小偷小摸，提供性服务，换取食物、住处和其他东西。”

还有那些据称能根治狼毒的昂贵治疗。狼人咬伤无法根治在巫师界是基本常识，然而要从绝望的人口袋里掏钱，总是很容易的。

“唔，那些我也听说过，可以理解。不过我从来都没有那么‘狼人’。”卢平用沉思的口吻说，“这可能跟我的朋友们有关。我知道你恨他们，大概也一样恨我，但他们对我来说很重要，几乎重塑了我的人生。即便在失去他们之后，我也从来没有绝望到那种地步。我一直有在找工作，经常吃不饱，没错，但我没有因此去做什么我真正不愿做的事。”

是的，这就是卢平。斯内普没有去想这是不是真的跟那几个人有那么大的关系，仅此一次他想要把自己对波特等人经年累月的憎恨撇到一边，他们不该加入这个时刻。

“我不恨你。”他说，惊讶于这句话有多真。

“谢谢，西弗勒斯。”卢平说，尽管完全没有什么可让他感激的。“——我能这么叫你吗？继续称呼你的姓氏我会感觉有点别扭，在——”

“请自便。”斯内普转了转眼珠，“仅限在这个房间里。还有不许谢我。”

卢平一顿，轻轻笑了起来，因为显然他刚才就准备这么做。反正没人能看见，斯内普允许自己也露出一个微笑。

******


	3. Chapter 3

赶在第二轮热潮之前，两人以滑稽的相连姿势给斯内普弄了杯水喝，随后卢平让斯内普骑着他的结高潮，以调整斯内普的热潮间隔与他的结持续时长的时间差。第四轮之后他们总算有了一个共同的短暂休息期，两人身上都已经黏糊糊得有些令人恶心了，他们迅速轮流冲澡，斯内普进入浴室的时候，莱姆斯尽可能换掉或者清洁了沾满体液的卧具。

按照Omega的习惯，接下来斯内普应该会想筑巢，所以莱姆斯额外多复制了些枕头和垫子。他被略带疲惫的满足感包裹着，有些懒洋洋的，这是身体对他与Omega结合给出的奖励。但到明天，想必留给他的就会是酸痛和干渴。他还没从变形的消耗中恢复，今晚不仅是体力的问题，还有信息素摄入的缺乏。

莱姆斯仔细清洁了他们使用的工具，他有点怀疑再戴着口塞来两轮，明天就会以自己下巴脱臼开始了，而且橡胶的味道似乎已经渗进了他的舌头。但不管怎么说，在莱姆斯经历过的种种不适之中，这件根本排不上号。跟西弗勒斯在一起的感觉好得令人难以置信，他觉得如果自己还抱怨这点不适，似乎有些太挑剔。

几分钟后西弗勒斯从浴室里出来，秉持他那种实用至上的不耐烦态度一丝不挂，只略擦了擦身上的水。莱姆斯不禁微笑，就算清楚这是出于效率上的考虑，看到这个Omega希望在下次热潮来临时能尽快与自己结合，也是件令人愉快的事。

斯内普背对他弯下腰，完全忽略这一举动对身后Alpha产生的影响，莱姆斯只得专注去想他股间没有水光、自己应该还能有几分钟时间。Omega从衣柜下层的抽屉取出一瓶蓝色魔药，其他Alpha大概会把在床伴热潮期间服药滋补身体视为耻辱，但莱姆斯只是很感激对方的体贴。他尽快喝了药，立刻感觉温暖的力量流进全身——西弗勒斯制药的能力自是不容置疑的。看不出斯内普对他为筑巢准备的东西有什么看法，莱姆斯又弄了一杯水递给Omega，便去了浴室。

浴室内所有的洗浴用品都是无味的，想来是斯内普为了避免多余气味干扰自身对魔药细微变化的体察，也因此，整间浴室都是Omega信息素的味道，不像房间里还混杂了他的。莱姆斯不会抱怨床上那些必要的克制，但他还是有些跃跃欲试地想在热水里尽情自慰一发，转念作罢，只是仔细清洁了自己的身体，尤其是性器。想到斯内普的身体包裹着他的结，莱姆斯就有硬起来的兆头，他余生没准都得想着这个夜晚自慰了，真难说这是好是糟。

考虑再三，莱姆斯穿上一件斯内普的浴袍，双方都理智尚存的情况下他就是没法一丝不挂地走到对方面前，而且那上面残留的斯内普的气味有种安定作用。他回到房间，软垫和枕头甚至比他离开时更多，Omega果然已经在床上给自己弄出了巢穴的雏形。这是本能行为，但莱姆斯觉得斯内普窝在一大堆蓬松棉织品中间的情境古怪地诱人和逗人喜爱，大概是因为斯内普平日里的形象绝不会与圆滚滚毛茸茸的抱枕发生什么联系。

斯内普的目光滑过他敞开的领口，不紧不慢地看过莱姆斯全身，带来些微慌乱。莱姆斯还没完全弄明白该怎样与这个男人相处，他习惯于设想如果是詹姆会怎样做，然而詹姆在这里显然帮不上他。

“继续戴着这个，明天你可能连话都说不清楚。”斯内普说，用两根手指拿起那个口塞晃了晃。

西弗勒斯的语气平静而客观，肢体语言没有任何挑逗意味，但他全身赤裸，胯上有此前留下的淤青（顺带一提，莱姆斯的淤青比他多多了），放松地半躺在满是性爱余味的房间里，还拿着个性玩具；所以长话短说，这基本上是莱姆斯见到过最色情的画面。他的声音有点受阻。

“建议你先用上面那个头思考。”斯内普不耐烦地坐直了一点，“你已经让不少人怀疑你今晚要跟人上床，要是你明天突然动不了下巴了，你在床上干了什么一下子就会成为话题焦点。”

莱姆斯感觉自己的脸快烧起来了，掩饰信息素变化一向是他的弱项，但他没想到这件事还会传到斯内普耳朵里。

“我没有十足的把握能控制住不咬人。”他尴尬地说，“信息素水平，你知道的。要控制本能反应对我来说很困难。”

斯内普好奇地看了他一眼，他这么做的时候甚至更诱人了。

“按照你偏好的做法，我们先把这件事说清楚。”他把那个口塞放到一边（还在巢穴里，莱姆斯忍不住注意到），“现在我们已经做过四轮，我的身体熟悉你的信息素，你再咬我不会引起恐慌。我对牙印也没有什么问题，我的衣服完全可以遮住它。所以你避免咬我，到底是因为我还是你自己的问题？”

“你对联结没问题？”莱姆斯脱口问道。

“你应该知道，以我们的关系，不可能一夜之间建立起联结。”斯内普皱起眉头，“那基本上就是一个牙印，即便有联结，也是临时的，只会让我在一段时间内有点更想和你上床。”

作为一个把自己的性别隐藏得如此严密的人，西弗勒斯在谈论这个话题时的坦直令莱姆斯有些瞠目，他觉得这大概是对方学者的一面在主导对话。

“我，呃，不是能够随意留下牙印的那类人。这对我来说有承诺的含义，我父母一直教育我要对此格外谨慎。”莱姆斯谨慎地回答，“而且说实话，我对‘咬’这类事……有些敏感。”

斯内普点点头，仍然是那种中立的专业态度，叫莱姆斯看不出他对这个答案到底有没有看法或评价。莱姆斯真的会在一些奇怪的点上觉察性感。

“接下来我们可以面对面地做。”斯内普给出方案，“这样你就不太容易碰到我的腺体，必要时我也可以提醒你。从之前的情况来看你并不会丧失理智到你担心的那种程度。”

但那就意味着他们能看到自己对对方的全部影响，斯内普高潮时的紧绷和餍足后松懈的表情，他自己的注视，想起来似乎……过于私密。不管斯内普有多若无其事，这也不是能就这么说出来的理由，是他莱姆斯•卢平问心有愧。

“好的。”莱姆斯回答。

不料斯内普听到他的回答却阴下脸，对对方信息素变化更敏感在亲密接触后不可避免，莱姆斯立刻觉察空气中的信息素变得暴躁，而且从浓度来看要是没有在标记问题上耽搁，他们差不多该开始了。

“如果你只是不想面对面地干我，完全可以直接说出来，然后你戴上这该死的玩意维持现状就行了。”斯内普低吼，“看在天杀的份上，只不过是他妈的打个炮，犯不着在这种事上玩你无私奉献的那套。”

“这不是——”

“你到底想不想干我？”斯内普轻捷地跃出巢穴，逼近莱姆斯，“要是你不想，你就直接说不，然后从这里出去。我就他妈烦你这种故作高尚的姿态，我找个Alpha来干我只不过是个好一点的选项，不是必须的，不是叫你来救我的命，在快感上双方各取所需。要是你非得弄得自己受委屈——”

“我没有！”莱姆斯脑中一团乱麻，斯内普离得太近了，除了那双黑眼睛似乎没有别的安全的地方能供目光停放，“我想尽可能照顾你的需求——”

“——这就是我说的——”

“——是因为我想要这个。”他放弃挣扎，实话实说，“跟你上床我不会有什么所谓的‘委屈’，我根本没想到你会信任我来……做这件事。”他还是没法像斯内普那样直接把“干你”说出口，发现斯内普因此有趣地挑起眉时莱姆斯感觉脸烧得更厉害了，“所以我希望能确保你享受这个，否则，呃，我知道对你来说这只是……生理需要，但如果不以你的需求为先，对我来说无论如何都是……占了你的便宜。我不是到你提议的时候才想跟你上床，就这样。”

斯内普低下头，莱姆斯才发现自己在无意中后退了一些，摆出安抚难搞学生的手势，赶忙把手放了下来。已经开始有汗水顺着斯内普的皮肤渗出滑下落，他把呼吸放浅减少吸入空气中的味道，当前状态下他觉得对方不会在下一轮结束前赶他走，其他的就只好听天由命了。

斯内普忽然抓住他的一只手，含住手腕搏动的部分，莱姆斯抽了口气，立刻因为信息素的冲击头重脚轻。他过了会儿才意识到对方是在通过摄取自己皮肤渗出的信息素保持清醒。

“我没料到这个。”斯内普的声音因为他的手腕有点含糊，一个大概是来自莱姆斯硬得不行的阴茎的声音叫他往Omega嘴里塞点别的，他几乎要夹紧腿对抗这种冲动。“你应该想到我不会选一个对我毫无吸引力的Alpha来跟我度过热潮，跟你上床对我来说同样不是个新念头。”

“嗯嗯。”莱姆斯说，现在那个声音叫得更响了。

斯内普的唇舌已经从手腕移动到了手指，他慢吞吞地含着莱姆斯的拇指，抬起眼看他。真他妈要命。

“现在问题解决了吗？”

咆哮着把斯内普压倒在床上的时候，莱姆斯有一瞬间担心自己越界了，然而下一秒Omega修长的腿便缠住他的腰，湿淋淋的胯下在浴袍留下水渍。他们打了半个滚倒进未完成的柔软巢穴，撞掉几个枕头，于是这点显然无所谓了。


	4. Chapter 4

第二场和第一场有些不同。

首先，他们接吻了。此前他们没这么干的原因十分显而易见——除非斯内普喜欢舔橡胶球，而它不在自己嘴里时斯内普并无此嗜好。唔嗯，关于他的这部分嗜好可以日后再说，假设他们都同意本次合作愉快。

至少目前斯内普没觉得有太多不愉快的地方，除去卢平束手束脚的表现。他向来不喜欢（或者更准确地说，不能信任）被人压在身下掠夺，又新发现自己反感被某个忧心忡忡的傻瓜当成易碎品来对待，哈，尽管指责他挑剔好了，反正这个问题在新一局里得以解决。

对接吻这回事，卢平比他犹豫得更多，自然，这狼人对一个简单的牙印都如此谨慎，难免对其他行为也赋予额外的含义。斯内普通常会将这些归为无意义的多愁善感，但既然他不幸挑中了个多愁善感的Alpha，简单质疑这种信念的意义并不利于达成最初的目的——让自己的发情期过得舒服点儿。

斯内普对吻没什么特别的执着，如果卢平躲开，他们就不需要这么干——他的这一想法持续到卢平回吻之前。狼人不属于好预测的那类床伴，他不怎么发出声音，而且会在对方被Alpha信息素席卷的瞬间便采取行动。卢平俯身侵入他的嘴，到斯内普意识到自身情况时，卢平的一只手正握拳抵在他锁骨之间，用力到他可以感觉到压进皮肤的每个指节；他的头努力向上扬起，两人之间的吻已经完全变成舌头、嘴唇和牙齿的一片混乱；而斯内普残存的理智在说如果卢平敢停自己就宰了他。

基本上，第二场的其他和最重要的不同都可以归结到同一方面。事实证明，如果莱姆斯·卢平松开自己的缰绳，他可以变得相当 _狂野_ 。如果他（任何一个Alpha）在第一轮就做出其中某些举动，斯内普可能会把他从自己身上掀下去，但他们已经吃够开胃菜了。而且卢平总是知道该在什么时候停一会儿，直到斯内普第二本能尖叫示警的 _停_ 被第一本能的 _继续、更多_ 掩盖。

斯内普通常不主动索求，但适量的疼痛很不错，淤青或牙印也是。他完全不反对指痕，卢平禁止自己标记身下的Omega，但斯内普喉咙正中的一圈齿痕表明“对咬这类事比较敏感”都是鬼话。这他妈到了要见人的时候绝对会是大麻烦，斯内普索性纵容或者说鼓励了对方的牙齿，反正要处理也是一起处理，要尴尬也是卢平尴尬。

骑卢平则进入了一个全新的领域，驯服的乐趣毕竟源于遭到反抗——他的大脑也就能提供这么糟糕的比喻了。斯内普完全清楚自己的信息素同样正全方位入侵Alpha的感官，而仍在他体内忠实作用的抑制剂则给了他使些小手段煽风点火的余力。最终卢平发出另一声咆哮调转两人位置，将他干进床垫里时，简直像他们回到了什么疯狂十六岁一样。

好吧，他十六岁的时候没有把太多精力留给感官体验，斯内普开始怀疑这是个遗憾。

Alpha整个人沉重地倒在他身上，挤出了他肺里所剩不多的空气。斯内普自己也处在某种碎裂液化的状态，好一会儿才发出抱怨的咕哝，他们勉强活动起来，变成四肢交缠的侧卧，卢平的胳膊极具占有欲地扣在他腰上。面对面就成结而言不是特别舒服，但斯内普的理智和本能都对自己在卢平（Alpha）身上造成的影响极为满意，观察卢平失控和高潮的每个细节完全值得一点不适。

“哇哦。”卢平小声说，他的脑袋搁在斯内普锁骨下方，通常在Alpha和Omega之间这都是反着来的。

“语言没达到你的教学水平啊，莱姆斯。”斯内普嘲讽道，卢平笑了。

“拜托别逼我想起那些可怜的孩子们。”

“他们完全清楚成年教师在课外会有性生活，他们自己都不见得能等到成年。”斯内普哼了一声，“现在是谁在小瞧学生了？”

“原谅我觉得把衣冠楚楚的教师生涯和几分钟前发生的事联系起来太诡异。”

斯内普刚想提醒自己的浴袍还半挂在对方身上，卢平却惊恐地僵住了，“怎么？”

“你的……脖子，西弗勒斯。”狼人弱弱地说。

实在很难忍住不笑，“醒悟得是不是有点晚了？”

“对不起。”卢平说，这简直是床上最煞风景的话。

“别来这套。”斯内普道，“你觉得我不知道该怎么索求自己想要的东西吗？”

“你是说……”卢平一顿，又轻轻一笑，“你有能让它们立刻完全愈合的魔药吗？”

“有，不过另一种更好。”斯内普回答，他故意放慢声音，因为卢平一定会对接下来的部分感兴趣，“可以让它们看起来和正常的皮肤完全不同，但在那之下，这些痕迹仍然清晰可辨，一举一动都能感受到。如果我低头察看一个学生地魔药，尽管他意识不到，事实上你所说的这个咬痕就在他眼睛正前方……”

“操。”这是卢平第一次在床上爆粗吗？呵，“小心点儿，西弗勒斯。要是因为我被你弄得太兴奋，导致我俩明天都没法上班，可就有大麻烦了。”

既然他如此谨慎，斯内普倒不介意冒点儿风险。

“在我的性别公开之前，你觉得会有更多学生猜测你在上，还是我？”

卢平的拇指按上一处红肿的牙印，弄得他嘶嘶吸气，“我们可以两个都做，你知道。”

很少有非同性恋Alpha乐意做承受方，尤其当对方是Omega的时候，不过卢平会这么说也没什么可惊讶的。

“那对缓解发情期没帮助，只会浪费体力。”斯内普回答，“你的肛门不产生含信息素的体液，我的——”

“好了，我明白了。”卢平打断道，莫名其妙地笑得全身都在抖，“我们要让我这个活的Alpha信息素补充剂最短时间内发挥最大功效，很好理解，你不必——说完刚才的话。”

“说到这个，我还是建议你咬我——我是说腺体。”这个建议在斯内普胃里激起一阵原因不明的颤抖，他无视了它，“以你的信息素水平，过量刺激但无法获取足够的信息素，后遗症会更严重。而你已经在受到化狼的影响了。”

“那很慷慨，西弗勒斯。”卢平轻声说，“但还是不了。”

斯内普感到一阵熟悉的烦躁，“没什么慷慨的，我已经说过这是各取所需，没理由不顾及你的需求。而且只不过是个他妈的牙印，你已经在我身上留下不少了。”

“那倒是真的。”

“所以你是认真地想要把自己的一口好牙留给命中注定那人吗？”斯内普问，“就我所知，抱有这种想法的人，不太会和你一样轻易答应Omega共度发情期的邀请。”

“你真不打算放过这个话题了？”莱姆斯叹了口气。

“我想搞清楚这种看起来无谓的坚持背后的内在逻辑。”斯内普道，“否则在你的结消下去或者我的发情期重启前，还能有什么事做？”

“说得在理。”卢平摇摇头，头发蹭得他的皮肤痒痒的，“忘记我咬了你这件事，对我来说恐怕不像对你来说那么容易。”

“所以，还是初夜和初咬的问题？”

“不。”狼人说，“问题在于你。”

斯内普怔了一下，他试图去看卢平的脸，但当下的角度这不太容易，还导致他俩都因为连接处的牵动呻吟起来。

“不是说是你的责任，当然这是我的问题。不过，嗯，一旦我标记了你，不管是否形成联结，我都不太可能就——忽视它然后照旧了。”卢平轻声说，“如果我们要继续当同事，这恐怕不太好。我没法忘记自己标记过你这件事，就这样。”

“那么，也许你不需要忘记。”斯内普回答。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天，部分学生注意到黑魔法防御术和魔药教师看上去都很疲惫，另一部分学生注意到早餐和午餐教工席上两人之间的气氛发生了些许变化，还有一部分学生提醒他们只当什么都没发现。

“整个上午我都在担心有人会注意到我的脖子。”莱姆斯说，他正在教工休息室用两面镜子照着给自己的后脖子，呃，补妆。

“担心有人误以为你才是那个Omega么？”斯内普说，他没故意掩饰的时候，昨夜对他步态的影响就变得很明显，莱姆斯不由想起自己后两轮可能也咬了——一些不该咬的地方。

他很抱歉，从应然层面来说，而非实然。毕竟他确实算是给西弗勒斯遗留了些麻烦，这跟他答应西弗勒斯请求时的打算相反。

“我不知道该怎么解释，西弗勒斯。”莱姆斯温和地回答，“毕竟因为被学生发现有性生活而感到害羞，这个理由对你而言是不成立的。”

斯内普哼了一声，没有对他大胆使用的称谓进行纠正，“沾沾自喜。”

Omega接过那盒遮瑕膏，开始往他后颈上涂抹，省去了莱姆斯一心二用的麻烦。斯内普的手指与他记忆中相同，裹着质地温和（而且也是它们制作）的药膏，抚过手的主人留下过痕迹的地方。而当莱姆斯说到记忆，他指的是——啊，幸而他昨晚已经得到充分满足，短期内不可能再唤起了。

“实际上没有必要。”斯内普说着，照料莱姆斯的下颌，不知道是不是故意，他让Alpha将下巴抬得比必要的高一点，向自己露出咽喉，“效果足以维持12小时，除非你信不过我的制药能力。你的肤色和我不完全相同，涂得太多反而会有破绽。”

“你知道我对此毫无怀疑。”莱姆斯轻轻地笑了，“只是在想，你为什么会需要这个？在你给我的时候，它已经少了三分之一。”

他省略了一些细节，关于斯内普递给他一瓶自己用过的化妆品（他想这东西是应该归为此类）造成的古怪震动，以及猜测是谁让斯内普用过这东西带来的那种暗搓搓的嫉妒。不过莱姆斯觉得Omega对此一清二楚，膏体由于此前的使用甚至还有一点儿对方皮肤和信息素的味道，涂抹在皮肤上，只有他本人能越过自己的信息素闻出来。混合的气味在他讲课时不时袭扰他，带来些许隐秘的小小快乐。

“我受伤的机会比你想象中多，各类实验，还有比更所有实验都更危险的愚蠢学生。此外，我总得想办法度过其他发情期。”斯内普回答，离远了一点，用挑剔的目光审视莱姆斯整体肤色是否均匀，“我不喜欢让那些我付钱招来的Alpha咬我，但我需要，既然已经支付了报酬，没理由不让我的身体满意。”

“好吧。”卢平偷笑，“希望它昨天充分满意了。”

“想和职业的竞争么，莱姆斯？未免不自量力。”斯内普嘲讽地说，卢平报以恼火的轻哼，也假装自己没注意到那个称谓，“Alpha，永不停止无意义的争斗。”

“我确定这个话题再继续下去就会涉及性别歧视了。”莱姆斯说着这些废话，心不在焉地想如果西弗勒斯没用掩盖剂，现在闻起来或许就会像今早上班前在房间里时那样，那么每个人都会知道了。

斯内普显然并不想——更准确地说是没打算——让这件事扩大到他们两人之外的范围，把涂掩盖剂、抹遮瑕膏、让卢平从炉火回到自己的房间，这一系列事情做得理所当然，斯内普也直接假定莱姆斯需要做相同的准备。莱姆斯自然理所应当地照办，他俩加起来大概只睡了三个小时，尽管如此已经起晚了，这可不是他想在匆匆上班之前讨论的话题。

嘿，西弗勒斯，我想跟你确认一件事。你告诉我可以不必忘记自己咬过你的时候，意思是想尝试跟我开始一段稳定排他的关系，还是单纯地在热潮中一时兴起？

卢平看着被对方塞进手中的瓶子，“……我还以为你不需要？”

“以防万一。”斯内普简单地说。

莱姆斯顺从地将遮瑕膏抹在对方的喉咙和后颈，斯内普把袍子的扣子解开两粒，拉下来了一点以便莱姆斯处理锁骨。这个动作换成其他任何人都可以称为挑逗了，莱姆斯胡思乱想着，轻轻按了一下最重的一处齿痕。外腺体的红肿尚未完全消退，清晰的紫色齿印处皮肤有些破损，温度比周围要高。

斯内普轻轻吸了口气，“那里就不用了，额外造一层假皮肤才盖得住，那得等到腺体消肿。”

莱姆斯笑了笑，盖上遮瑕膏的盖子，将它放回口袋里。他们在（没有太大必要地）分享同一瓶化妆品，这或者也能说明些问题。没关系，他可以等到晚上，一天的教学结束、他们拥有自己的时间之后。最好能在他自己的办公室，要他进入斯内普的领地而不面红耳赤，短期内不太可能。

“你觉得我这么做很多余？”斯内普斜睨着他，“既然没法遮住最显眼的一个，遮住其他的也没什么意义了。”

“这一处可以用衣领遮住，不像你耳朵或者喉咙上的。”莱姆斯回答，这有点儿超现实，像他们在补上遗落的事后谈话之类。斯内普的热潮一退，他们就睡昏过去了，直到离上班还有半小时才挣扎着爬起来，毕竟他们都不年轻了。

“我用不着你费心圆我的面子。”

“那好吧。”莱姆斯摇摇头，“在昨晚过后我们都对对方有点儿依恋，想找个理由增加身体接触，这么说你更高兴吗？”

“不。”斯内普愠怒地说。

莱姆斯叹了口气，“如果我现在吻你，你会给我下毒吗？”

“你不做，或者你等有人进来再做，都可能会。”斯内普紧绷着嗓音说，但随后他们都微笑了。

莱姆斯毫不犹豫地把对方拉进怀里，让他们从胸口到大腿紧密相贴，胳膊在魔药教授背后交错。他这辈子都没这样抱过什么人，就只是下意识地想要这样去拥抱西弗勒斯，尽可能地触及对方。他们已经有了昨晚，可那些更多是性，他想要，但你不能用它补上所有的缺失——亲密、信赖、安全……

斯内普在被他拉住时还抬起头寻觅自己的吻，过了几秒便放弃了，容忍了Alpha的禁锢，开始悄悄将体重挪给对方。莱姆斯将下巴搁在Omega没被咬伤的那边肩膀上，他的笑震动斯内普的肋骨和胸膛。

“你没反对。”斯内普闷闷地说，“我给你药膏的时候，你直接拿过去了，然后钻进了炉子。”

“你给我药的时候，我还能怎么做？”莱姆斯用耳朵蹭了蹭对方，“再说公开这件事，也相当于同时公开了你的第二性别，当然应该由你决定。”

“我没有特别执着于隐藏，制作抑制剂和掩盖剂也完全是重复劳动，令人厌烦。”斯内普回答，“只是在一开始这么干了之后，好像没有什么理由不继续下去，Omega身份不算什么优势，公开它不会给我带来好处，反而会招来许多问题。但你像是一个还不错的理由，而且大部分长了脑子的人都会选择对你提问而不是我。”

“还是一样什么都考虑到了。”卢平感叹，把他的拥抱缠结解开，嘴唇轻触斯内普的鼻子，“先走一步，我的下堂课十分钟后开始，得把格林迪洛的水箱搬去教室。”

“还在学习格林迪洛，此前这门课七拼八凑的教学成果真是令人难以忍受。”斯内普以此作为道别，他偏着脑袋整理衣领，让那个咬痕露出半截。

卢平离开房间时脸有点儿热，想到当斯内普也走出教工休息室、有人注意到他的标记之后，他们昨晚一起做了什么便昭然若揭。他的确将要面对许多令人不安的问题，但这是好的那种不安，所以他走得昂首挺胸、脚步轻快，在受邀担任黑魔法防御术教授之前，他的生活中已经很久、很久没有发生过什么好事了。也许他这辈子的所有好事都注定要发生在霍格沃茨。

斯内普教授的咬痕是你留下的吗？

是的。

你们是一对吗？

是的。

你们进展到哪一步了？

刚刚开始，我对此态度乐观。

你们是怎么在一起的？

哦，我们都帮了对方的忙。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于对ABO出手了。  
> 姑且打个上，有没有下我也不知道，感觉车这东西写起来都差不多，莫得意思。  
> ——  
> 写车真累人。  
> 我怀疑上中下三回结不了了现在。  
> ——  
> 好吧，我说准了  
> ——  
> 哇，我写完了，难以置信。


End file.
